Street walker
by ariel.fanning1
Summary: Blaine is walking down the street when his bag breaks, luckily his new friend Kurt is here to help
1. Chapter 1 Stranger in the street

My breath slowed as I passed the two men on the street, I kept my inhaling to a minimum as to make sure I don't breath in the toxic smoke coming from their mouths. Then my bag broke, great. The two men were the only ones to help. The youngest one comes up to me and starts introducing himself

" Hey I'm Kurt, do you need some help?"

"Yes please, My name is Blaine."

I reach out my hand and Kurt helps me pick up my groceries. I look up and the first thing I noticed is the blue eyes staring at me, I freeze. His eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, He picks up my camera that was the last thing lying there, smiling.

" So are you a movie maker?"

"No actually I make youtube videos, My channel is "

" Really, well I cant wait to see a video about me."

He hands me my camera and walks off, the smirk that he was wearing still engraved in my brain as he walks away, faintly reminding me of the song 'Teenage Dream'.


	2. Chapter 2 Scents and cameras

**AUTHOR NOTE: I will try to update every day, Here is the latest entry. Sorry for the small entries when the story gets better I will probably write more**

I hop into my car and drive home, thinking of Kurt and his eyes, the blue iris stares into my soul in my memories.

I hop out of my car and realize something. I felt an urge, for smoke. Why, I don't know. So I yet again go out of the house, walking to the dairy.

I, luckily, had remembered my ID so I was in and out in 5 minutes without too much trouble. I then started the daunting walk home.

I got home and set up my camera, I wanted to start a video.

I put the camera in front of the couch and set it up for the video, I start the video and slide onto the couch. I do my intro.

"Hey boxers, today is one of my unedited the world is great videos. Today the goodness of the human race. I was walking down the street today holding a bag full of grocerys and my camera. Can you see where this is going? I can, anyway about a metre before I get to my car, the bag holding my stuff breaks and everything falls on the ground. Now the only two people there were two men and the older one walked away leaving the younger one, K, to help me. So he helps me and I see that he has beautiful blue eyes, he says, and I quote, 'can't wait to see a video about me'. So here that video is. Thanks for helping me K!"

I turn off the camera and realized why I went down to the dairy that evening. I felt the need to smell like him which was a weird mix of vanilla and smoke.


	3. Chapter 3 Burning legs

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys what do you think of it? Please review it with suggestions and requests.**

A few days later I check comments on my video. There is the usual 'good job' and 'amazing' but there is one comment that stands out. 'Meet me where it happened at three on wednesday.' It's Wednesday morning, 9:40. Good I have 5 hours and 20 minutes. What should I wear?

I decide instead to have a cigarette and think about it for a bit. As the smoke billows around me I think that I have some red jeans somewhere, also some grey tops.

Great, it is 20 to three and I am dressed and on my way there. Gosh this will be interesting, seeing when I closed my eyes all I thought of was the smirk he sent me and the sway of his hips as he turned away, oh and that ass. Those skintight jeans left nothing to the imagination.

I arrived on the side walk and there was Kurt, all alone waiting for me. He had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth and his hand held a near full pack out to me as an offering. I took it and lit up well he explained.

"So the reason I wanted to call you here was to try something."

"ok wh-" My confussion was cut off by lips pressing on his. It was worth the wait. I pushed his tounge through the guards of Kurt's lips. I could taste all of what I wanted and in my suprise I had let a lit cigarette fall to the ground, 2 seconds later I had to pour my water bottle down my leg as my jeans had caught on fire.

"So now that we tried that, call me"

He chucked me his card and swayed away again.


End file.
